Ropes and despair
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Monica's assignment quickly takes a bad turn as she is thrown and locked into a cellar with a sadistic man and two other people. Monica quickly learns what the phrase "Hell on earth" actually means. Torture Mondrew eccentric
1. Cellar

I don't own Touched By An Angel.

"_You hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories, but the imprint is always there._" A male angel named Alexander had told Monica. Monica had never _understood_ the statement until her most recent assignment. She was sent to a man's home for this assignment. This man had medium-length, dark-brown hair, dark brown eyes, a striped t-shirt, black jeans, sneakers, and a peach skin-tone. He approached Monica with a look that was partially malice and partially lust.

"What's your _name_ doll? My name is Ezaiya." He asked the red-head in front of him.

"Monica." Monica answered with fear.

"Well Monica, you're a part of my _collection_." The said with lust in his eyes as he tied Monica's hands together.

"_FOLLOW _ME! NOW!" He barked, going downstairs where he imprisoned people as his toys. He tied Monica's hands and legs to the far right of the cellar against a table that was on top of bars on the floor, and then he went back upstairs.

"You're his _newest_ victim huh?" A woman with green eyes, long red hair peach skin, and a red dress asked.

"I suppose so yes." Monica answered with fear. Suddenly a female voice cried out in pain from across the room, which is when Monica and the woman looked over in that direction.

"Clarissa I told you that I would release you tomorrow! Not any sooner! Now be a good girl and eat your food." The man screamed, slapping her. Clarissa whimpered in pain as she ate the food she was told, and when the man realized that Monica and Audrey were watching he became very angry.

"What do you two think you're _doing_?" He screamed, storming over to Audrey and slapping her across the face. Audrey made a soft grunt in response to the pain, as she had gotten used to him beating her. She felt bad for Monica, as she was the newest victim, and the poor thing would be in the most pain when he beat her.

"She's not worthy of your pity! If I catch you pitying her again then I'll have to _punish _you!" The man screamed at them as he slapped Monica as well.

Monica screamed out in pain as he hit her, and Ezaiya smirked when he heard her cry out in pain.

"Please _stop_!" She begged, which Ezaiya laughed at.

"Awww, you're just too cute. You have to eat though." The man taunted as he threw food at Monica. Monica grabbed the food and ate it, fearing another beating if she didn't. The man laughed and walked back up the stairs, leaving them alone. Monica was crying at this point, and she began to pray.

"_Oh god, please send help. I don't know how much more of this I can take._" She silently prayed. The father heard her request and he sent Tess as well as Andrew to find Monica. Back on Earth Ezaiya had fallen asleep, and his victims were able to relax; at least for now.

"Monica, you should try to get some sleep before he comes in here and beats us again." Clarissa informed her. Audrey lay back against the wall and closed her eyes as she tried to sleep. Audrey lay back against the chair she was in and closed her eyes as she too tried to sleep. Now that she was alone, Monica looked around for anything that might get her free. Unfortunately, there was nothing there, so Monica couldn't do anything to free her-self, or the unfortunate souls that were trapped in the cellar, which was disappointing to her.

Monica wished that she could sleep so she could escape this horrible reality for a while, but Angels don't need sleep. She sighed and watched the other people trapped down here sleep, but she could tell that it wasn't a peaceful sleep for either of them. Monica sighed as there was nothing she could do but watch, and she prayed for help once again, as she was desperate to get away from this place. Several hours passed since then, and everyone else was awake. Soon Ezaiya walked into the cellar, and as promised he freed Clarissa.

"Go on, get _out _of here! Be warned that if you tell _anyone _about this I _will _hunt you down!" He yelled at her as he shoved her into the wall. Clarissa moaned in pain as she climbed out of the cellar, and soon she ran outside where she was then running for her life. Audrey looked the other way mainly because she had a fear of being beaten again, and Ezaiya walked over to Monica with malice in his eyes.

"What _is _it with you?" He growled, grabbing her arm. Monica screamed in pain, but he didn't stop.

"You should be begging for me to let you _go_ but instead you remain silent! Do you want to be trapped here _forever_?" He screamed while slapping her.

"You are an _evil _man! What has _happened _to you to make you this full of _hate?_" Monica cried out in pain.

"Shut up!" The man screamed as he hit her harder. Monica screamed again and again as he beat her for an hour, until she finally had had enough. Monica sat there with a look of despair in her eyes which Ezaiya laughed at.

"Finally you shut your trap. You should learn your place woman." He growled as he threw food at both Monica and Audrey. They both ate the food and he sat and waited for one of them to beg.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! PLEASE!" Audrey begged in tears.

"I hear _you_ begging but why doesn't _she _beg?" Ezaiya laughed.

"I don't know! Leave her alone _please_!" Audrey begged, hating to see what he was doing to Monica who had obviously given up hope. Monica closed her eyes and prayed to God to send help for both of them, and when she opened her eyes Ezaiya was gone.


	2. Riddles

Andrew walked over to a homeless shelter when out of nowhere he could feel intense pain and sadness. He didn't know where it was coming from so he attempted to keep walking. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far before he clung against a wall as frightening images came into his head. Tess was walking along when she noticed Andrew's current state.

"Angel boy?" She asked, getting closer to him and putting a hand on his back to let him know that she was there. Andrew whimpered as if he had been slapped, which concerned Tess.

"Andrew?" She called, louder this time, though it was to no avail. Andrew watched as a man slapped Monica several times, and cringed when he heard her screams of pain.

"Andrew!" Tess called again, still getting no response from Andrew. Suddenly Andrew turned around but his eyes were blank and glazed over.

"Andrew?" Tess asked with shock as he collapsed. Alarmed, Tess caught him before his head hit the ground, and she sat against a bench as she cradled him much like a sick child as she waited for him to get a hold of himself. After about an hour Andrew finally broke free from Monica's mind and Tess sat up after he opened his eyes.

"Well you've been through _some_ journey Angel Boy." Tess told him.

"Tess, Monica is in trouble!" He gasped, suddenly feeling afraid.

"What? Angel boy, you've got to relax—what's that?" Tess asked as a book suddenly fell from the sky into Andrew's hand. Andrew put his hand on the spine of the black book and opened it to find a message inside.

"I have the person you're looking for. I will be giving you parts of the address of where I'm keeping her, but only if you answer my riddles. Each correct answer is another part of the address. Your first riddle will be texted to you on the phone that is inside this book." He read as he grabbed the phone. The first riddle was soon revealed.

"_A cloud was my mother, the wind is my father, my son is the cool stream, and my daughter is the fruit of the land. A rainbow is my bed, the earth my final resting place, and I'm the torment of man._" Andrew read aloud. He scratched his head in confusion as he thought about that one.

"What could that possibly be?" He wondered as he thought about it

"Try evil!" Tess suggested as Andrew sent the word evil. He was later met with a buzzing sound from the phone.

"Oooh, I'm sorry but that's incorrect. And do hurry, you've only fifteen minutes to solve this." The phone read. Andrew sighed in frustration and began to think.

"A cloud was my mother… water comes from clouds. The wind is my father… rain falls from wind. Rain!" He exclaimed as he sent in the answer.

"Correct. Here is part of the address. 216." The phone read.

"Your next riddle will be revealed in two hours from now." The phone read. Andrew screamed in frustration as he stared at the empty screen on the phone.

"Andrew calm down! We'll find her! In the meantime you have an assignment, and we hardly need an angry Angel of death!" Tess shrieked, trying to calm him down. Andrew sighed and went to take care of his assignment, and Tess went to take care of hers as well. After their assignments were up, they met in a restaurant where the next riddle was revealed to Andrew.

"What has been belonging to you from an early age, but is used more by others than yourself?" Andrew read aloud.

"Sounds like your name to me." Tess concluded. Andrew typed that in and more of the address was revealed. _N River Rd_

"216 N River Road. I know where that is!" Andrew exclaimed as he and Tess paid the bill and left the restaurant in a hurry. They split up so that they could get there faster, but mainly because Tess was afraid of what might happen to Monica if she helped. Andrew received the rest of the address after solving the riddles. _216 N River Rd Algonquin, IL(Illinois)_

"Monica?" He called loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to draw attention.

"I'm over here!" She called, loud enough that Andrew would hear, but not loud enough to draw attention to herself. Andrew was so relieved to find Monica that he quickly ran over to her.

"Monica, how did this happen?" He asked, freeing her hands first.

"Well I was here on an assignment when I was locked down here." She said with tears of pain.

"What… Monica… what's wrong?" Andrew asked with concern.

"He hurts people, and he hurt me." Monica sobbed. Andrew freed her legs and draped her across his shoulder, but not before bringing Audrey home to heaven. Monica wept for the wasted life in front of her eyes, and watched as Ezaiya screamed in horror at the dead body in front of him.

"Oh god." He cried, collapsing to his knees.

"Oh god, what have I done? Please forgive me." He cried out.

"God already has Ezaiya." Andrew told him as he began to glow.

"What's going on? They must have _drugged_ me!" He concluded, wiping his eyes as if he were seeing an illusion.

"I don't know about _that_, but this is very _real_ Ezaiya." Andrew stated.

"Why should I believe you? How would _you _know if God forgives me or _not_?" The man screamed.

"Because I'm an angel, Ezaiya." Andrew stated, which is when Ezaiya backed away in fear.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" He begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Andrew shrieked, surprised at this sudden reaction.

"But I've done horrible things. _Sinful _things. How can God still…"His voice trailed off as he began to sob.

"Love you? God's love is unconditional. No matter what sins were performed here today, God will _love_ you, _no matter what_! You're his son; he could _never _hate you!" Andrew shrieked.

"Now why is the Angel of _death_ giving me this message? I thought you only gave messages to people that are about to _die_." Ezaiya laughed bitterly.

"Yes but dead hope is something that the angel of death _can_ deliver a message for." Andrew told him.

"I won't do this again! Just… just…" The man sobbed and sobbed and sobbed with regret for most of the night, and Andrew appeared before Tess, glad to have Monica in his arms. The next day Monica was called in for questioning on the news about the man that had kidnapped her. Twelve years had passed since then, but the memory wasn't completely gone from Monica's mind.

"Monica! Hey Monica! Is it _true_ that twelve years ago you were kidnapped by Ezaiya Metamora?" A reporter asked.

"_Yes_, _yes_ I was." Monica answered with a smile.

"And have you forgotten the memory?" The reporter asked.

"No not completely. _You hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there._" Monica answered.

"Why were _you_ the only one to survive Ezaiya's crazed rampage?" The reporter asked.

"Um can we discuss this in private?" Monica asked.

"Of course." The reporter muttered as she turned off the cameras.


End file.
